Petites histoires à Poudlard
by Dragonna
Summary: Quelque soit l'époque, il y a toujours des choses étranges, amusantes, déprimantes, incroyables qui se passent à Poudlard et qui laissent de douloureux ou agréables souvenirs aux enfants. A côté, professeurs et parents se sentent souvent fatigués.
1. Explications

**Titre**: "J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Rogue et Harry  
**Avertissement**: Aucun, si ce n'est un léger OOC de Rogue, quoique...  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Séverus Rogue, le grand et terrifiant directeur de Serpentard fixait d'un air froid le jeune élève de Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air trop innocent, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Il entendait distraitement les gloussements des élèves de différentes maisons, et percevaient les regards assassins de ceux de la sienne qui étaient tous dirigés vers Potter.

_Evidement._

D'un ton doucereux mais plein de menaces silencieuses, il demanda: «Potter, je suppose...j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne justification concernant cet incident.»

L'interrogé ne répondit pas immédiatement. il échangea un regard avec Weasley qui ricana et un autre vers Granger qui soupira un ''_ Je te l'avais dit Harry de rester calme et de l'ignorer_'' avant de le regarder, et de dire d'un ton neutre «Concernant Malefoy? En toute franchise professeur. S'il avait dit ça un autre jour de l'année, je l'aurais sans doute mal pris mais pas aussi brutalement qu'aujourd'hui! Je suis aussi une victime!

- Et quelle est votre ''bonne raison'' selon vous?» demanda d'un ton ironique le professeur.

Les yeux soudain flamboyant, le jeune garçon souffla d'un ton froid:«Son manque de respect! On ne traites pas ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe le jour de sa mort! Un peu de respect pour elle!»

Séverus soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond «La prochaine fois Potter..» fit-il en feignant admirablement bien l'indifférence «Contentez-vous de lui mettre votre poing dans la figure si vous éprouvez le besoin de vous défoulez sur lui. On vous punira et il sera soigné, point. Eviter de vous faire remarquer plus que vous ne l'êtes en envoyant un condisciple en haut d'un lustre.»

_En effet, ça faisait une heure que le blond rameutait toute l'école en appelant au secours..._


	2. Animagus

**Titre**: "Mauvaise influence"  
**Disclaimer**: Ca n'as pas changé depuis le drabble précédant...  
**Personnages**: Harry et Drago, mention de leurs fils.  
**Rating: PG**

**

* * *

**- «Potter...tu sais ce que c'est que ça?  
- A vu de nez Malefoy, je dirais que...c'est une parchemin avec le sceaux de Poudlard, écrit de la main du directeur de l'école. J'en conclurais donc que Scorpius, James et Albus ont encore fait des leurs?  
- Arrête tes sacasmes. C'est toi qui leurs a prêté un livre sur les animagus?  
- Albus m'a dit qu'il voulait étudier la technique...  
- On parles du petit-fils de James Potter là.  
- Al est un gentil garçon, c'est son frère la petite terreur aux notes pourtant parfaites! Mon plus jeune fils rêve de devenir fabricant de baguette!  
- Tu insinues que c'est la faute de Scorpius? Je suis certain que c'est celle de ton premier fils dans ce cas!  
- Mais non...  
- Je te signale que le directeur d'une des plus célèbres écoles de magie au monde vient de m'envoyer un document signalant que nos fils respectifs sont devenus sans mal des animagus et qu'il faut les emmener manu militari au ministère pour qu'ils se signalent. James est devenu une panthère (bravo au petit gryffondor), Scorpius un loup blanc (c'est un Serpentard bon sang) et Albus...  
- Oui?  
- Un faucon pèlerin!  
- Ca lui va très bien d'ailleurs!  
- Si tu te concentrais sur notre problème Potter? Tu as vu leurs âges? Ils ont fait mieux que les Maraudeurs en plus! (Au passage sois rassuré, ta fille est étrangère à tout ça).  
- Et bien bravo à eux...on va les emmener au ministère, les laisser signaler leur condition et leur dit que les formes animagus ne sont pas des ''jouets'' ni des moyens de pressions sur leurs camarades!  
- Tu prends ceci avec calme. Personnellement j'hésite entre lui hurler dessus ou le féliciter.  
- A coté de ce que j'ai fait...  
- Certes..»


	3. Basilic

**Disclaimer**: ...J'ai une tête à être l'auteur de Harry Potter? J'suis même pas anglaise en plus!

**Persos: **Ron, Molly, Harry

**Paring**: Aucun

**Genre**: Humour

* * *

**Basilic**

* * *

Ron entra brusquement dans la maison de ses parents, blanc comme un linge : «Hermione est devenue folle!»

Molly et son gendre échangèrent un regard surpris puis se tournèrent vers le dernier fils Weasley.

La mère de ce dernier demanda «Que veux tu dire mon chéri?

Elle préparait à manger...des pâtes à la Bolognaise ou quelque chose comme ça, recette italienne, qu'elle disait.

- Et?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient et que je devais aller en acheter!

- Où est le problème, c'est normal que tu l'aide en allant faire des courses non?

- C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME! ELLE M'A DEMANDE D'ALLER LUI CHERCHER DU BASILIC!» Hurla enfin le roux, à bout de nerfs devant le calme de son beau-frère et de sa mère.

- «…

Elle est folle, elle veut mettre des morceaux d'un serpent géant, aux crochets empoisonné et au regard tueur, dans notre nourriture!» Il ne comprit pas pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire. «Mais quoi?

- Ron.

- Oui?

- Elle parlait de la plante aromatique, pas du serpent!» Rit Harry tandis que sa belle-mère posait une poignet de feuilles verte et odorante dans la main de son fils qui, pour le coup, se sentait très bête.

**Fin**


	4. La malédiction du Gui

**Titre**: "C'est la Malédiction du Gui"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
**Avertissement**: Aucun,  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_**... Dumbledore avait recommencé.**_

C'était le cauchemar qui revenait.  
Les élèves présents la dernière fois en tremblaient encore.

Harry se Ron échangèrent un regard. Du gui? Oui et alors, c'était une tradition et il y en avait tout le ans. La voix monocorde, presque terrifiante résonna à leurs oreilles comme un glas quand ils avancèrent leurs pensées.

«Pas du comme ça

- Ha?

- C'est du gui façon Dumbledore! Vous-ne-savez-pas-de-quoi-il-est-capable!

- Et?» S'enquit Hermione, amusée par l'air catastrophé des jumeaux. Elle sentait venir quelque chose qui était la marque de fabrique de leur bien-aimé directeur. Elle avait déjà tout compris mais attendait d'entendre la confirmation.

«Ha oui vous n'étiez pas là la dernière fois...nous on était en deuxième année.» Soupira Fred, se passant la main dans les cheveux «Heureusement ce sort ne touche que les élèves à partir de la 4e année...on est tous cuit cette fois, sauf Ginny.»

Ca ne répondait pas à la question, selon sa petite sœur, qui répliqua: «C'est quoi le problème? C'est juste une plante non? Et une tradition amusante...

- C'est du gui piégé!» Cria George, d'un voix presque exagérément aiguë, feignant un air d'horreur absolu.

«Ha?» Marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Visiblement il était moins inquiet, ou peut-être n'écoutait-il que d'une oreille.

«Avec des genres de lianes!» Renchérit Lee en tremblant, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar impliquant des tentacules visqueuses et joyeusetés du même genre. Inutile de signaler que, bizarrement, certains moldus fantasmaient sur ce genre de choses. Les sorciers étaient assez traumatisés comme ça.

«Et?

- Elles attrapent deux qui passent et ne les relâchent que si, et seulement si, ils s'embrassent sur la joue mais quand même!

- QUOI?

- Ha oui et peu importe que ça soit deux filles, ou deux garçons ou un garçon et une fille.

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent «Le principe est plutôt amusant pourtant, vous connaissant vous devriez plutôt en rire de cette idée. Ce serait le genre de choses que vous pourriez faire, grands inventeurs de blagues que vous êtes.»

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard sombre «..Si elle attrapait n'importe qui

- ….avec n'importe qui oui, ça nous ferait rire!

-...Et on voudrait créée notre version!

- Sauf qu'on parle d'une invention de Dumbledore là!

- Ha...je crains le pire!» Railla Hermione, dont le gigantesque sourire montrait qu'elle avait comprit.

Tremblant, Fred expliqua enfin: «Le gui piégé attrapera TOUJOURS soit un (ou une) Serdaigle et une (ou une) Poufsouffle. SOIT un (ou une) Gryffondor avec un (ou une) SERPENTARD!»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel «Bon sang! Ils ne sont pas tous repoussants ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste une tradition.»

_Mais personne ne l'entendit._

Il y eut de nombreux cri d'horreur dans la salle venant des quatrièmes années. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs cris firent échos à ceux des Serpentards au même moment, et aux éclats de rire des deux autres maisons. Les écoles invitées, mises au parfum, plaignirent pour elles-mêmes les malheureux de demain.

«JE VAIS ECRIRE A MES PARENTS, CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA!

- JE LE SAVAIS, IL EST TIMBRE!

- JAMAIS, JAMAIS PLUÔT MOURIR!

- Tu ne dis rien Draco.

- Non, si ça se trouve, il nous écoute et va s'amuser comme un fou demain!

-?

- A tout les coups, je vais me retrouver avec Potter!» Gémit Malefoy en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

_A Suivre...pour découvrir les premières victimes._

_Parce qu'on sait toutes et tous que Dumbledore shippe les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ensembles comme un fanboy._


	5. La malédiction du Gui II

**Titre**: "C'est la Malédiction du Gui II"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
**Avertissement**: Aucun,  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_...Maintenant c'était sûr et certain, il n'y avait aucun hasard. _

_Dumbledore avait programmé le gui pour choisir les _victimes_!_

_Evidement, ça tomba sur eux...en premier..._

«Je refuse!

- C'est hors de question!

- C'est contre nature!

- De quoi? Je te croyais tolérant Potty!

- Pas que deux garçons s'embrassent mais qu'un animal à sang chaud embrasse un animal à sang froid! Même si tu n'as pas d'écailles, tu ne me tente pas du tout!

- Les animaux ne s'embrassent pas Potter! Tu es donc si ignorant?

- Théoriquement, l'être humain est un animal. La différence avec le singe est... de moins de 5%.

- Hein? De quoi parles-tu?

- Laisses tomber Malefoy, c'est de la génétique!

- De la quoi?

- Un truc de Moldu! Cherches pas à comprendre!

- Inutile à savoir pour moi en définitive!

- T'as raison, c'est trop obscur pour toi sans toute.

- Mais il faudrait quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose...on bloque le passage.

- Et on va manquer le dernier jour de cours avant les congés de Noël...et Rogue va finir par être agacé, regarde il fulmine en nous fixant. Et encore...c'est un euphémisme.

- Tu aurais préféré tomber sur Pansy? Tu sais quel honneur tu as t'embrasser le prince des Serpentard?

- Ca va les chevilles? Tu arrives encore à passer les portes? Et je n'aurais aucune envie d'embrasser cette face de Pékinois!

- Tais-toi Potter! Ca me déplaît autant qu'à toi!

- Surtout qu'il y a un public! Si encore on était seul, je ferais en sorte d'expédier cette corvée, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne ferais rien, mon père me tuerait! ET TU SUGGERES QUOI LA?»

La foule bloquée par les deux têtes de mules soupira en coeur, toutes maisons confondues.

_Ils n'étaient pas prêt de prendre le petit-déjeuner._

Hermione grogna et se tourna vers les Serpents qui regardaient la scène d'un oeil noir, avant de dire dans un profond soupir.

«Un de vous est volontaire pour pousser brusquement Malefoy pendant que je pousse Harry vers lui? Histoire d'en finir plus vite?»

* * *

_A Suivre...pour découvrir les prochaines victimes._

_._


	6. La malédiction du Gui III

**Titre**: "C'est la Malédiction du Gui III"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
**Avertissement**: Aucun,  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

___...Et la malédiction continua, et quand les deux maisons pensaient être visées, persécutées, forcées de se faire face par le directeur..._

_...Elles en étaient de plus en plus persuadées._

_Les yeux bleus de leur directeur brillaient un peu trop pour qu'il soit innocent._

«Plutôt Crever!

- Plutôt embrasser un Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Pourquoi pas? Si il est mignon, gentil, intelligent...tu vas pas dire que ça te revulserais quand même? Pour un petit bisou...tu sais, ils se lavent. Contrairement à toi.

- Arrêtes tes sarcasmes Weasley ! Et limite-toi sur les insultes si tu ne veux pas le regretter.

- C'est de ta faute Parkinson, pourquoi t'es entré en même temps que moi, sachant l'existence du piège?

- Je lisais le bouquin de potion d'accord?

- C'est facile comme excuse. Avec vous les reptiles, c'est TOUJOURS de la faute des autres!

- Et vous les lions, selon vous, c'est JAMAIS de la votre!»

_Dumbledore, depuis son siège, ricana._

_Rogue grogna._

_Minerva leva les yeux au ciel._

_Harry soupira et échangea un regard désabusé avec Malefoy, pendant que le jumeau de la malheureuse victime de Gryffondor faisait une scène mélodramatique, comme si son frère affrontait un péril mortel._

* * *

A Suivre...pour découvrir les prochaines victimes.

_._


	7. La malédiction du Gui IV

**Titre**: "C'est la Malédiction du Gui IV"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
**Avertissement**: Aucun,  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_...Et la malédiction n'épargna vraiment personne._

_Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon._

Le jeune gryffondor avait presque les larmes aux yeux «...

- Londubat...arrêtes de trembler comme ça, j'ai jamais mangé personne.» Marmonna l'étudiant vert et argent, prenant _presque _en pitié son condisciple. _Il faisait si peur que ça?_

«...

- Et effaces tout de suite cet air de martyr!

- ...» Un sanglot échappa au Lion rouge et or, faisant lever les yeux du reptile vert argenté au ciel.

- Bon voyons les choses du bon côté...pour moi au moins, il y a une bonne chose.

- Et c'est?

- T'es un Sang Pur, c 'est bien! Tu n'es pas trop un traitre a ton sang c'est bien aussi.

- Ha?

- Si mon père apprends ça il ne me punira pas à coup de doloris. Il m'enguelera mais ne me sanctionnera pas.

- ...

- Fais juste gaffe à ton courrier. On ne sait jamais!

- D'a...d'accord, merci de prendre ça aussi bien.

- J'aurais pu tomber sur pire...quand Dumbledore fait des blagues comme ça, il faut positiver!»

Neville eut de la chance, il tomba sur un Serpentard plus patient que les autres.

_Les yeux du directeur scintillèrent de joie._

_Rogue semblait vraiment en avoir marre et note de sortir en premier, pour éviter le danger._

_McGonagall eut un sourire amusé, malgré elle._

_Les Gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement._

_Les Serpentards grognèrent, et Neville se précipita vers sa table, sous le rire de son "tortionnaire"._

* * *

A Suivre...pour découvrir les dernières victimes.

_._


	8. La malédiction du Gui V

**Titre**: "C'est la Malédiction du Gui V"  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
**Avertissement**: Aucun,  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_Et certains élèves s'en tirèrent mieux que d'autres..._

_Certains, en totale mauvaise foi, affirmèrent que les notes ou la popularité jouaient dans le choix des élèves._

«LÂCHEZ-MOI JE VAIS L'EGORGER...» Hurla Ron, retenu par Harry et Dean, tandis qu'il se débattait, rouge de colère. «T'AVISES PAS DE LA TOUCHER ESPECE DE...»

S'en suivit un chapelet d'insultes diverses en longueurs et en couleurs, récoltant une descente prodigieuse de points de la part de Rogue. Le directeur (_«Voyons Séverus, vous n'avez jamais été jeune et jaloux à son âge?»_) annula tout cela en ramenant le retrait à juste 20 points.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira «S'il te plaît Zabini, finissons en avant que Ron ne se rende plus ridicule et ne nous embarrasses davantage. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester là toute la journée, et toi non plus je suppose, sans oublier qu'on bloque la sortie de la Grande Salle et que ton directeur nous fusille du regard depuis une dizaine de secondes. Je crois qu'il en a assez de cette histoire de Gui. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul.»

Blaise haussa les épaules et se contenta d'un baisement, tel un gentleman, ce qui suffit au gui.

Le gryffondor qui était tombé face à Pansy cogna brutalement son front contre la table pour ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

**Fin (?)**

_._


	9. James et le Tableau

**Titre**:  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**:  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

"Vous allez attendre la directrice ici Potter."

James soupira et s'assit sur la chaise.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait dire. Il savait très bien jouer les innocents. Il regarda encore autour de lui, fixant les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices.

Son regard se posa sur un en particulier. Cet homme était plus jeune que les autres. Et il se demanda de qui il s'agissait. Il s'approcha, après avoir vérifié que la directrice n'arrivait pas. Il regarda le tableau. L'homme aux cheveux noir dormait.

Finalement, comme s'il se sentait observé, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" grogna avec mauvaise humeur l'ancien directeur, foudroyant du regard l'insolent.

Celui-ci lui sourit et fit avec un sourire "C'est vous Severus Rogue?"

L'homme plissa les yeux et fit "Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Qui êtes vous?

- James Sirius Potter." fit le jeune garçon, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas atteint pas le regard noir du serpentard.

"Potter n'a aucune originalité. Appeler son fils comme son père, il est..." Il s'interrompit et lança "Et si vous avez une soeur je parie qu'elle s'appelle Lily.

- Comment vous avez deviné?" répondit le gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

Severus soupira. Ce gamin l'énervait déjà. Et son père n'énervait aussi, était-il obligé de donner le nom de ses parents à ses enfants? il ne pouvait pas être original? Il espérait ne jamais croiser la fille de Potter. Il était certain que elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère et que cela remuerait trop de choses.

L'homme le regarda ensuite avec un rictus désapprobateur:"Et que faites-vous ici?

- J'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Bien entendu" Railla Rogue, levant les yeux au ciel. "Vous êtes bien comme votre grand-père.

- Vous savez, mon père a appelé mon petit frère Albus Severus.

- Arrogant et ravi d'être le centre...PARDON?

- Vous l'aimerez bien si un jour il vient ici" James ajouta, taquin "Il est à Serpentard"

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Un Potter à Serpentard? Un Potter qui avait 'Severus' comme deuxième prénom?

_Ha, James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe, et Black aussi. _


	10. Ressemblance

**Titre**: Ressemblance  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: **Harry Potter, Severus Rogue  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_"Potter, vous êtes bien comme votre père. Arrogant et ravi d'être le centre d'attention."_

_"Potter, tel père, tel fils à ce que je vois."_

Rogue ne cessait ses remarques sur la ressemblance entre son père et lui. Comme tout le monde disait qu'il était le portrait craché de James Potter. Physiquement en tout cas. Sauf que le professeur de potion semblait ne pas voir cela. Pour lui ils étaient totalement pareils.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez.

S'il avait été une fille rousse aux yeux noisettes ou une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, ça aurait sans doute été différent. Ou s'il avait eu les cheveux roux et disciplinés. Bref si physiquement il n'avait pas ressemblé à son père, l'attitude du professeur aurait sans doute été différente.

_Peut-être pas cependant. _

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. _

Harry commanda quelque chose un jour et envoya Hedwige. Il ne dit rien à ses amis. Son plan était en marche. Ce serait juste pour un essai. Juste une fois, pour faire taire Rogue. Il étudia les formules dont il avait besoin. Cela dura quelques jours. Puis sa chouette revint avec un paquet. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un flacon de teinture rousse. Il lança la formule et sentit ses cheveux pousser. Puis il les imbiba de teinture.

_Il aurait le dernier mot aujourd'hui._

_Et durant la semaine qui suivrait. _

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, Ron s'étrangla et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Il leurs sourit et sortit avec eux pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils croisèrent des personnes qui ne semblèrent pas le reconnaître.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Je veux juste faire taire Rogue pendant une semaine.

- Il va dire que tu fais ton intéressant. Et va s'en prendre à toi.

- Il ne pourra plus dire que je ressemble à mon père. Cette excuse ne sera plus valable." Ricana le sauveur, entrant dans la grande salle. Certains semblèrent le reconnaître, d'autres pas. MacGonagall fronça les sourcils et Dumbledore lui fit un signe, l'air amusé. Rogue n'était pas encore là (à moins qu'il soit déjà partit.) Harry s'assit sous les regards étonnés de ses condisciples.

"Harry c'est toi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu mon vieux?

- Tu es mignon en roux.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?

- MacGo va te tuer.

- Tu te rebelle ou quoi?"

Les jumeaux le félicitèrent pour son originalité et lui serrèrent la main. Puis il plongèrent une discussion sur les teintures qu'ils pourraient créer pour leurs farces. Vu les paroles, ça promettait d'être drôle. Et les connaissant, il faudrait faire attention. Ils seraient capable de piéger les conduites d'eux ces deux-là.

Le premier cours passa normalement. Le professeur lança un coup d'oeil surpris à Harry mais s'abstint de commentaires. Les Serpentards semblaient trouver que le Gryffondor était devenu fou et chuchotaient entre eux. Harry les entendaient ricaner mais préférait les ignorer, amusé par la situation.

Quand arriva le cours de potion, il s'installa à sa table, le sourire aux lèvres. Rogue arriva et les regarda, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le jeune garçon. Il s'immobilisa. Et lança "Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé pour vous rendre intéressant?

- J'avais envie de voir à quoi je ressemblais en roux professeur.

- Vous aimez être le centre d'attention, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui oui je sais, comme mon père.

- 10 points en moins pour insolence Potter.

- Cependant professeur, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je lui ressemble cette fois.

- ...10 points en moins. Ca vous apprendra à vous rendre intéressant." grogna Rogue en se détournant, sous le regard narquois de l'élève qu'il aimait le moins.

_Il détestait quand ce gamin se croyait drôle et attirait l'attention comme ça._

_Il ne ressemblait pas seulement à son père physiquement, malgré ce que disait Albus._

* * *

**Fin**


	11. Potions

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: ** Severus Rogue et des petits Poufsouffles  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

**_Potions_**

* * *

_"Il nous regarde" _souffla un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds.

L'autre petit étudiant de première année, son partenaire de potion, regarda l'enseignant dont les yeux était rivés sur eux et leur potion. Un frisson le parcourut. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'on disait sur ce prof terrible et sadique, qui tenait parfois du vampire des cachots.

"_On doit s'être trompé quelque part..._

_- Notre potion doit être fausse, ratée._

_- J'ai suivit les instructions pourtan_t." Gémit le plus petit, touillant le liquide orange avec des tremblements. Il relut la recette et ne voyait pas où il s'était trompé.

Rogue les regardait et eut un sourire tordu.

Une peur panique coula dans les veines des deux enfants. Un sentiment de terreur les prit à la gorge. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, très pâle. Ils se concentrèrent sur la recette et la prochaine étape, chuchotant fébrilement.

"_Il va nous saquer._

_- Il aime torturer les élèves._

_- Il aime nous faire nous sentir en danger."_

Ils eurent la confirmation que ce prof était bien ce que tout le monde disait sur lui: un sadique. Ils continuèrent la potion avec tout les soins qu'ils purent, ne voulant pas donner une raison à leur professeur de les punir, de leur retirer des points ou à faire des remarques cruelles. Ils étaient fébrile, angoissés et firent encore plus attention, craignant le pire.

Severus regardait le duo, amusé de les voir si effrayés. Oui il était un brin sadique.

_Hum...Ces deux-là sont prometteurs...et ne semblent pas être des Je-sais-tout comme miss Granger...je peux peut-être en faire quelque chose._

_Des petits génies en potions_...un sourire plus prononcé ourla ses lèvres, parfaitement conscient de la peur qu'il allait provoquer.

Comme quoi la maison des jaunes et noirs contenait des éléments intéressants.

_Je vais pas vous lâcher vous deux...vous allez me montrer votre potentiel! _

**Fin**


End file.
